Quill and Quess
, |status = Active |relationship = Single |family = (father), (mother) |element = None |class = None |abilities = Enhanced speed, enhanced strength, enhanced senses|weapons = Knives, swords, etc.}} '''Quill and Quess '''are half animal, half human transmorgifiers. The two are fraternal siblings with the powers to morph into tigers. Apperance Personality Quess and Quill are usually described together, seeingly always by each other whenever either of the two are mentioned. As fraternal siblings left by their mother, both Quess and Quill became inseparable as they grew up. Despite their closeness, the two are polar opposites, perhaps the reason why they stick so well to each other. The cheerful one of the duo, Quill does more of the talking between the two. Whenever her brother remains silent, she is usually found laughing or eating eyeballs, a constant gag. Although one may call Quill ditzy, she is often seen to be deeply philosophical for brief periods of times, the smile gracing her lips always hiding something back. Along with frequently going to the black market, Quill has an odd affinity towards eyeballs with a tiger's immense strength and appetite. Unlike Quess, she is often carefree and optimistic to wash away any guilt that comes across her. She is usually a drifter, easily distracted by anything, including catnip. Her contractor is Dan. The silent one, Quess prefers to speak with actions. Usually while Quill is going on with her business, Quess remains the pessimistical one of the two, usually watching in the back. To Quess, if words aren't needed, there is no need to rant. However, whenever Quess does talk, he usually has thought long enough to say something meaningful. Though, he does tell his fair share of jokes. Quess is more of the pessimistic half, seeing things in a realistic sense of view compared to Quill's fantasies. Between the two, Quess keeps his thoughts inside himself while Quill talks about her feelings freely. Far from Quill, Quess keeps his mind focused, keeping himself calm enough to not feel the effects of catnip that Quill has. His contractor is Aquarius. History Not much is known, though Quess and Quill both appeared first in Amnicen during the meeting of the heirs as a maid and butler that would often tail Aquarius. Through many games, Quess and Quill were the ones to explain to Aquarius she was never the daughter of Clarissa or related by blood to Dan or Clarity, causing her to rush off to the battle between Zale and Leith. With the deal, Quess and Quill were able to form contracts with Aquarius and Dan respectively before tailing after them with Team Waffle. Abandoned by their mother, it was revealed the two lived in Thorn during their childhood. There, the two had met with Clarity and her parents. From then on, the three would often play together, though Clarity didn't have any memories of meeting either of the two. Quess and Quill came back from the woods one day to find Clarity's home in flames, no sign of the girl or her parents. The two lived in Thorn for the majority of their lives, Quill drifting in the black market and Quess taking to random jobs to keep them alive. Eventually, Quill received dreams of Dan and proposed to find him where they would eventually come to Amnicen to meet Aquarius and Dan. Synopsis Category:Characters Category:Characters